


The adventures of captain Tomlinson and princess Harry

by justgotowisharder



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sub Louis, Tattoos, reeeeeally a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgotowisharder/pseuds/justgotowisharder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why are you so good with me, Harry?” Louis wonders.<br/>“Because I’m your Princess, captain”</p><p>(because, it doesn't matter placer or age, Louis will always fall over Harry’s charms)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The adventures of captain Tomlinson and princess Harry

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired on their dumb navy tattoos *obviously, duh* and it's almost pure fluff :) they're kids in the beginning and i really really needed to write something with h&l being kids. i don't really know if this makes any sense, hope you enjoy reading it, at least. oh, and it isn't checked, i'll check it later :) my tumblr: [ijustgotowisharder](http://ijustgotowisharder.tumblr.com/) *come and say hi!* love! lottie xx
> 
>   
> Erika (aki-anyway) drew a lovely [gif for this fic](http://aki-anyway.tumblr.com/post/74008033040/akithebonez-10-years-old-louis-and-8-years-old). Thank you for doing it, baby, it's absolutely cute! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [ Read the Czech version [ of this fic here ](http://dixi-tales.blog.cz/rubrika/the-adventures-of-capitan-tomlinson-and-princess-harry)  
> .Translation by Caroline. ]

 

 

 

**_What makes a good captain? Maybe, his ability to get whatever he wants…_ **

 

 

 

“Harry, you’re the worst pirate ever.” Ten years old Louis Tomlinson is staring at his best friend with his arms crossed against his chest and a childish grumpy face.

His best friend, _Harry Styles. It doesn’t matter how hard Louis tried to make him look rude, his_ mop of curls and his green and shiny eyes still look innocent. God, he has one eye one covered by a patch, he’s supposed to be a pirate, you know.

Pirate are ferocious, but Harry is curled up into a ball on his bed, hugging his legs with his arms, looking at Louis with pleading eyes.

“I don’t wanna be a pirate, Lou,” Harry whispers softly, Louis rolls his eyes.

“Harry, we’re playing because you insisted,” Louis points out. Truth be told, he’s as excited as Harry to play pirates, but he’s at the age where he has to pretend that he doesn’t like to play games because he’s older.

“But I don’t wanna be a pirate,” Harry insists stubbornly. He finally relaxes a little and stands up, jumping off bed. Louis, dressed up as a pirate, watches him as he walks towards the mirror.

In a blink of an eye, Harry is taking off his pirate clothes with a grumpy expression on his face. Louis watches him on awe, unaware of the reason why Harry seems so upset. “I hate it! I don’t like pirates.”

Louis approaches Harry, a little hesitant, and rests a hand on his bare shoulder as Harry takes off his patch.

He wonders why Harry doesn’t want to be a pirate. He’s really bad at footy so he probably doesn’t want to play football, he doesn’t like to play the police and he doesn’t seem too excited when they play pretending to be CIA agents.

“Ok, we can change.” Louis gives up, only to give Harry the pleasure to play whatever he wants. “You can the good one, Harry; I’ll be the pirate.”

“I—” Harry falls silent as his cheeks turn red, detail that doesn’t pass unnoticed by Louis. Harry has no reason to be ashamed, why is he acting so odd?

“Hey, Hazza, what’s wrong? Don’t you like this game?” Louis asks, concerned. He doesn’t like to see Harry upset, somehow it upsets him too. So he approaches to the little boy and pulls him into a tight hug. Harry follows Louis, burying his face on the crook of Louis neck.

He shakes his head timidly. “’s not that, Lou.”

“Then what’s wrong? Who you want to be?”

“I— I want—” Harry is speaking with his mouth pressed against Louis’ skin so it’s difficult to understand him. Louis doesn’t mind because he likes to feel his best friend close to him.

“Oh c’mon, Harry, don’t be such a girl and tell me what you want!” 

Harry pops up his head, facing his friend, and looks straight into Louis’s eyes. His gaze is always really powerful, Louis thinks, because he always feels vulnerable when Harry looks at him.

Harry speaks out and suddenly his eyes grow wet, Louis doesn’t know why.

“Lou, I don’t wanna be a pirate,” he sniffs, speaking with a tiny voice. “I wanna be a princess.”

_A princess._

Louis wants to say something, he wants to answer, he wants to assure Harry that he’s fine with it, but he isn’t sure what he’s supposed to say. Jay, his mother, has taught him that pirates and superheroes are boy’s stuff, while princess, Barbies and dollhouses are girl’s stuff. Louis knows that, as his sisters play all the time with dolls, dressed up as princesses.

_A princess._

Harry can’t be a princess, it isn’t reasonable.

“Harry, you can’t be a princess. You’re a boy,” Louis says and it’s his mother speaking through him. He's completely fine with Harry wanting to be a princess, but of course mothers know best so Louis speaks as his mother would have spoken.

“Lou.” Harry is utterly embarrassed of himself and Louis doesn’t know how to change that. “I like— I like princesses. I like their dresses.”

“But Harry you’re a boy,” he insists, although it doesn’t feel really good saying it. “You should like swords and guns and—” Louis stops speaking abruptly when he sees the tears wetting Harry’s rosy cheeks. “Harry, don’t cry!” he coos, wrapping his best friend with his strong arms, fitting each other as tiny little puzzle pieces.

“Lou,” Harry stutters, hiccupping as he tries to stop his sobs. Louis is desperate because he doesn’t know what to do to make Harry feel better. He’s just a kid; he barely takes care of his own sisters when they cry.

But with Harry, _with Harry is different_. It doesn’t matter if boys aren’t supposed to dress up as princesses, Louis wants Harry to wear a dress because it will make him happy and he needs his best friend to be happy.

“Hey, Harry don’t worry,” Louis speaks trying to sound cheerful, winking at his friend as soon as their eyes meet. His wink make Harry blush cutely and burst into soft giggles. “You’re going to be a princess. I’m going to be the evil pirate who kidnaped you. That’s all right?”

Harry nods with the head, his mouth bending on a smile. He wipes his nose with the back of his hand as Louis lets go of him. The younger boy, who’s not completely fine yet, looks for his hand, intertwining them together.

Harry likes to hold Louis’s hand, he has been doing it since the day they met, and Louis really likes when he does.

“Maybe I’m going to kill you—” Louis decides to continue with his story to cheer Harry up. His eyes are shining with the excitement of a new game, Louis smiles at him.

“—but you end up falling in love with me,” Harry suggest timidly.

_Fall in love._

_Harry, a boy, falling in love with Louis, a boy._ It doesn’t matter if this is just a game, a boy and a boy isn’t something… Right. Louis falls silent for a second time without having a clue of what to say.

Boys should like girls, _not boys_. Also, you have to kiss the person to fall in love, and Louis kissing Harry is something weird. Or at least that’s what Jay would have said because when Louis thinks about kissing Harry, he doesn’t feel like he’s doing something wrong.

It feels actually fine.

“Don’t worry, Lou, you don’t have to kiss me,” Harry adds, blushing like a tomato, avoiding Louis’ gaze. The older boy tries to act cool as he nods and smiles at him.

“I don’t mind if I have to,” Louis says. He drops Harry’s hand and walks towards the chair, jumping on it while raising his hands in the air. “I don’t mind because I’m Captain Tomlinson and I’m not scared of anything!”

Harry laughs at his acting, genuinely happy. Louis is really pleased to see that he’s making his best friend laugh. The younger boy runs towards the bed and takes the blanket, wrapping it around his tiny and lanky body.

“What are you doing, Haz?” Louis asks, still standing on the chair.

Harry holds the blanket around his body with a pair of pins he finds in Louis’ nightstand. It’s dumb, a little bit too big for him, but it looks like a princess gown.

“I have a dress now,” Harry says, smiling as if he was wearing an actual princess gown.

“Princess Harry! I’m going to kidnap you!” Louis yells, pointing at Harry with his wood sword. “You’re going to be my prisoner forever!”

“Never, the king will save me!” Harry shouts back, and Louis forgets all the things Jay has told him, he forgets that boys should like girls and boys shouldn’t wear gowns. It feels good, he’s happy and, most important of all, _Harry is happy_.

“I’m more powerful than the king!” Louis shouts as he makes a ballerina twirl, jumping up in the air and falling on the ground with a sharp sound.

It hurts, it doesn’t matter he fell on a blanket, and it still hurt. A worried Harry runs towards him and kneels down his side.

“Are you hurt, Captain Tomlinson?” he asks, concerned. Louis looks at his face and he thinks Harry really looks like a princess. He’s pretty like a princess.

“Oh, Princess Harry!” he exclaims in an overdramatic voice tone. “I’m dying!” He clutches his hands against his chest, faking a very intense pain. “Quick, Princess Harry, you need to save me.”

“But I don’t know what to do,” Harry says as Louis keeps twisting on the floor, pretending to be on the verge of death.

“Do something or I will die,” Louis insists and before he can realize what’s happening, Harry is pressing his lips against Louis’.

The older boy freezes when he feels Harry’s lips against his. It’s soft, just a brush, and Harry has his eyes closed and Louis can count his eyelashes. Harry doesn’t even move his mouth; he waits a moment before pulling away, staring at a dazed Louis. 

“Are you fine now, Captain Tomlinson?” Harry whispers shyly, and even when it’s obvious he’s embarrassed, the smile on his face tells Louis he liked what he did.

Louis liked it, too.

“Yes, thank you, Princess Harry,” he answers, licking his lips. He swallows the lump in his throat before he adds, “you saved my life. I owe you.”

They remain on silence. Louis likes how his lips taste, they taste like Harry. “You taste like strawberries, Princess Harry.”

Harry hides his face on Louis’ chest, embarrassed, and the older boy giggles at him and quickly wraps an arm around his friend. Harry is such a cute little boy, honestly.

“You’re welcome in my ship anytime, Princess.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

 

 

♥

 

**_Or maybe the ability to be kind and nice to his crew._ **

 

 

Louis’ friends don’t play anymore. They talk about girls, boobs and they’re excited to attend to their first matinée, too young to understand what means the adult world, yet too old to still wanting to play games.

Except Louis. Maybe it’s because of his sisters, but Louis still likes to play. Mostly, he likes to play with Harry.

Harry is not scared of playing. He’s so creative and his imagination grows bigger with the years, so they play despite of their age and have fun. They’re also pretty much living glued to each other.

Jay and Anne, their moms, have named them “ _the undesirable duo_ ” because place where they are, place that ends up being a complete mess.

They alternate houses, tonight they stay at Louis’. Jay is gone to have dinner with Louis’ sisters and Mark; so there's only Harry and Louis. As Jay’s bed is bigger and better than Louis’s, the boy invites his best friend to sneak into Jay’s room and enjoy the big king size bed.

Some sticks, sheets and cushions later, Louis has built a tent on the bed with the blankets and the sheets, brought some lanterns and food, making his best to recreate a picnic.

“I brought you something, Haz,” Louis announces after they finish eating their sandwiches. He smiles at Harry, who’s lying on bed with a bowl full of french fries on his chest, eating lazily. He raises his green eyes at Louis when he talks.

“What? No, Lou!” he speaks as he put the bowl aside and sits up on bed. “You didn’t have to.”

“Don’t be silly,” Louis says, shaking his head. He approaches to Harry and reaches for his hand, intertwining them.Harry’s hand are so tiny and pale, Louis is unaware how bigger they will grow soon. “I didn’t exactly buy this one. Mom did.”

“But that’s not fair, I got nothing for you,” Harry protests, upset. Louis giggles, caressing Harry’s wrist with his thumb.

“Shush it, Harry,” he orders and then slides by the bed until he disappears from Harry’s sight.

He comes back minutes later, holding an H&M bag. Louis is excited when he offers him the bag, Harry doesn’t find words to express how happy he is.

“Yours, your highness.”

Harry scoffs at the nickname, rolling his eyes. He takes the bag and takes a look into the inside.

There’s a big, pink and glittering dress. Its Harry’s size, decorated with ruffles and glitter, just as he likes. The younger boy’s face goes almost crimson with embarrassment; he quickly folds the dress and throws it to Louis.

“No, Lou, that’s for girls,” he says, voice shaky.

Louis arches an eyebrow, reproving. “No, it’s for you.”

“No,” Harry whispers, whose eyes are shining on fear.

Louis knows that Harry is scared because everyone tells them that boys should dress up as superheroes and not princesses. But Louis also knows, with the wisdom of a juvenile heart, that Harry is happy when he’s a princess.

“Harry! You wanted to be princess when we played, so I thought you needed a dress.”

“Louis, I can’t be princess anymore.”

“That’s a pity,” Louis says, approaching to him. Harry doesn’t lean back, the proximity and lack of personal space doesn’t bother him when it’s about Louis. “Because captain Tomlinson fell in love with you, Princess Harry.”

Harry stares at his best friend with wide eyes, probably trying to figure out what to do next. He looks at the pretty dress and then to his mate. Louis feels a weird pleasant sensation in his stomach, like… Like the feeling he gets when he eats ice-cream or when his mom hugs him. _It’s a nice feeling._

“Why did he fall in love?” Harry asks nervously, clutching the dress against his chest.

“That's obvious, you dumb,” Louis jokes, tilting his head to one side. “You kissed me, princess, that’s why I fell in love.”

“I—” Harry goes lost for words, blushing again.

Louis is smiling and his smile won’t fade away. He didn’t say anything to anyone about his innocent kiss, it’s still their little secret. It’s something just _harryandlouis_ and Louis likes it that way. He’s just a kid, it isn’t like he’s going to marry Harry or something like that. They’re playing, just that.

“Yes, you did, princess, you have kissed me! Now put on that dress and let’s conquer a new kingdom!”

****

 

♥

**_If you want to be a captain, bravery is essential._ **

 

Louis know it doesn’t a topic he isn’t willing to share and talk with Harry. Somehow, he had become his confident and number one support, there’s nothing he won’t tell to him.

“Hey, Haz.” He calls that night. “The boys in your class talk about girls?”

The two friends are cuddling on bed, bodies glued together and legs tangled to make of them one small human ball. They like when they’re this close, even if its summer and they’re sweaty and smelly.

“Mmm—” Harry nods, eyes closed. “Yes, sometimes.”

Louis stares at Harry, their faces separated only by a few inches. He really looks like a princess, Louis thinks, so young, pure and attractive. He isn’t manly, he’s delicate and soft and Louis really wants to kiss him.

“You still want to be a princess, Harry?” Louis asks randomly.

Harry opens his eyes, surprised by the question, and turns to look at Louis’. He laughs when their eyes meet and nods with the head. He drops Louis’ hand and shows it to Louis, exposing the glittering pink of his nails.

 “My sister did it,” he explains as he raises down his hand and start caressing Louis’ arm with his fingertips.

“Yes?” Louis whispers as his eyes travel by the beautiful features of this boy who’s slowly turning into a handsome man. “You’re really pretty, princess.”

“You too, Captain.”

“I’m not pretty,” Louis says, wrinkling his nose. “I’m handsome. ‘Pretty’ is for princesses and I’m captain.”

Harry rolls his eyes, containing the fond smile that’s trying to split his face in two. “Sure.”

“Hey!” Louis protests, punching Harry on the elbow. “Don’t tease me!”

“Well, you’re being bad with me, captain,” Harry says, pulling Louis closer, not letting him go.

“That’s because you act like a man and not like a princess,” he growls as he tries to set himself free of Harry’s grip. Harry doesn’t let him go, though.

“Come here, Lou,” Harry complains, holding him tightly as Louis tries to fight back.

Louis turns to him, ready to throw a big tantrum just for the mere purpose of pissing Harry off, when out of the blue, Harry’s lips are pressing against Louis’.

Louis’ breath gets caught up on his throat, yet this time it doesn’t take him long to close his eyes and reciprocate the kiss with the passion and the love he wants to give to Harry.

“You, bad,” Louis says, lips still against Harry’s, “bad, bad princess.”

“You naughty captain,” Harry responds breaking the kiss for a brief second, after what he joins their mouth again.

They make out on the bed as if tomorrow didn’t exist, as if the world has suddenly disappeared to leave them two in their own little planet where nothing matters and a good cuddle and some kisses can cure all the bad things in the world.

When Harry breaks the kiss, Louis notices his lips are reddish and puffy because of the kisses. His eyes are glowing with a new spark on them, and it doesn’t take him too long to push his crotch against Louis’ and joining their mouth in a heated kiss.

“Lou,” he moans, sucking onto his mouth.

Louis isn’t stupid, he knows he’s getting hard and he also knows Harry is enjoying this. But they’re only sixteen and eighteen, too young to be experience on sex. God, Louis is still a _virgin_ , some hand jobs came and go with his past girlfriend, but nothing else.

Yet he’s hard and needy and Harry is like a drug.

“Lou?” Harry asks again, leaning back to look at him. Harry rolls on bed until he’s on top of Louis, taking over the moment. Louis doesn’t feel like the older one, indeed he’s scared as shit. But Harry, Harry doesn’t seem to mind a bit about being on top of Louis, rubbing their dicks. “Lou, do you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you, Haz,” Louis answers quietly, looking at his friend’s eyes. His heart is drumming inside his chest, he doesn’t want to accept it, but he’s so fucking nervous. Harry’s eyes are glossy, he doesn’t seem to be hesitant— He seems _eager_. “I—”

Louis wants to, he wants to ask Harry if he’s willing to share more than simple kisses with him, but he’s utterly embarrassed because Harry is his friend and he is a _boy_. Maybe the worry is written all over his face because Harry can read it.

“It doesn’t matter, Lou,” he whispers and he sounds really calm, what freaks Louis out even more. Why is he so composed? “We’re friend. I won’t…”

“Sh, don’t talk,” Louis stops him, his eyes fluttering shut. “Don’t talk, don’t talk.”

Harry reaches for Louis’ hand and he squeezes it as he puts a soft kiss on his forehead. Then his hand runs down Louis’ back as he carefully rolls them on bed until they are both laying.

“Are you afraid, Lou?” Harry wonders, rubbing Louis’ back in a confronting gest. Louis nods, biting his lower lip. “Afraid of what? You’re Captain Tomlinson, after all.”

Louis has never felt so _stupid_ before. He’s the oldest, he’s the one supposed to be carrying on the situation and teach Harry how to be sweet and intimate.

Yet reality is far from his idyllic idea; the one kissing him and cuddling him is Harry, and Louis is just a helpless scared boy who’s dying to be touched by Harry in ways that aren’t only friendly.

Harry has something, something that makes his dick twitch embarrassingly inside his pants, and something that sends pins and needles down his lower belly. Something that makes him want to be kissed, touched and taken by the little boy, despite of their age.

“’M not afraid, you fool,” Louis lies and he has always been shitty liar when it comes to Harry.

“I know you’re lying,” Harry speaks softly, putting soft little kisses in the edge of his mouth. “There’s nothing to be afraid of, Lou.” For some odd reason, the statement makes Louis disappointed. “I mean, we’re doing nothing— and—” 

“Harry, kiss me.”

Louis’ order comes unexpectedly and a bit rushed, but Harry doesn’t wait a minute until their lips are on his boy's lips, sharing a needy kiss. Louis tangles himself on Harry’s body, the younger boy rolls up again to be on top of him, shoving down his hips a little, creating friction between his hardens.

“I’m not good on this,” Harry gasps, breaking the kiss for a minute. “You can ask me to stop.”

“Yeah,” Louis moans and his eyes flutter shut. Jay’s voice is starting to fade away from Louis’s mind, the pleasure Harry is giving him by rubbing their crotches is taking place of every bit of Louis’s body. Really, _Harry is good on this._

Louis’ aching for more, more of Harry, but he’s scared to do or ask for anything. Harry is the one who grabs his shirt and softly asks, “Is it right that I want— I want to… Touch you?”

Louis doesn’t reply right away. When did this happened? When young, innocent little Harry turned into this sexual sneaky bastard who’s making Louis sexually frustrated?

“You can,” Louis accedes, and reaches up to peck him on the mouth. The curly haired boy kisses him back before helping Louis to get undress, exposing Louis’ bare chest.

Harry doesn’t wait any longer to get undress himself, too, and Louis feels embarrassed.

He never had issues with his body, he know some people says he’s hot; but right now he feels so vulnerable and self-conscious.  He has a tummy, and embarrassing tummy, and suddenly he wants Harry to like him and his tummy doesn’t seem attractive. What if Harry finds him disgusting?

Harry’s fingertip run down his chest slowly, drawing forms against his tanned skin. His eyes don’t meet Louis, caught up on the glimpse of his skin and the curves of his body. Louis wants to kiss him so hard it aches.

Then Harry finally looks at Louis. He’s completely flushed.

“I don’t know what to do, Lou,” Harry confesses awkwardly. Louis sigh on relief, it’s kind of nice to know he’s not the only unexpired one. He grabs Harry by his crucifix, forcing him to lean down to capture his lips on a kiss.

“I— guess we should— let it flow?”

Harry smiles between kisses and nods in agreement, his curls brushing against Louis’ forehead. Louis feels his body burning with its internal temperature and a little (big) sexual frustration, even when it’s cold outside, and he wants… He wants _something_ , he wants to be really close to Harry, have Harry, and kiss Harry.

_He wants Harry._

The younger boy starts kissing all along his jawline, then teasing him as he sucks a bruise on his neck, making Louis moan.

Harry works out with his tongue all over Louis’s neck, his hands running down his torso, Louis arches his back as he feels the sensations running down his body. Louis isn’t sure really where Harry had learned so many things, because he’s really, r _eally good_. Maybe it's a lovers thing: when you’re with the right person, _you just know what to do_. 

Harry’s mouth is halfway to his tights, kissing his tummy. Louis tucks his curls with his hands, pushing him down a little, and shoves his hips up, his dick rubbing against his boy’s chest.

“Harry what are…?” Louis' voice is cut off when Harry’s hand grabs his boxer and pulls it down, leaving Louis completely naked.

Louis has never been naked in front of a guy, _not in this way_. This is a completely new and intimate way of being with someone, and Louis can’t think in anyone who could do it better than Harry.

“I like you,” Harry whispers and leans down to put soft kiss on Louis’ lower belly. Louis is hard and can’t hold back an embarrassing moan when Harry teases him, brushing the head of his cock with his thumb. Harry looks up to Louis before continuing. “Lou, look at me,” he asks, and Louis does his best to open his eyes, “you ok with this?”

He shouldn’t be ok, boys shouldn’t be with boys, but Louis doesn’t care a bit. It’s not a regular boy, it’s Harry. _It’s Princess Harry._

“Yes, princess,” he whimpers. “I’m yours.”

Harry smirks teasingly before wrapping his hand around Louis’ arching cock. The older boy makes a needy moan at the sudden touch, his belly feels as if it might explode of the arousal he’s holding back.

Harry starts working up and down on Louis’ dick with consistent rythm. Louis loses his mind completely as the boy starts finding the right places to touch him, giving the attention his balls require, brushing the head of his dick, which is already leaking pre come. The pleasure he feels inside is more intense than anything he felt before. It’s nothing like when he get off alone; it’s much better, _much real._

“Yes, princess, like that,” Louis whines, his eyes shut.

“You ok, Captain?” Harry teases, sounding much older and much lustful than he should for a kid of his age.

“Princess, please. Just— please, harder,” Louis begs when Harry stops rubbing his dick. He’s throbbing dick is aching, his mind is dizzy on the need to come, to feel more of Harry.

Harry puts open mouth kisses on Louis’ thighs as he, slowly, teasingly, he gets closer to Louis’ dick. The older boy opens his eyes, gasping loudly, and his eyes catch when Harry’s big mouth wraps around his dick. “Oh God, fuck— Harry.”

So many times hearing about blow jobs, so many times wanting one, and now Harry, _his best friend_ from all the people, is giving him one. Harry tries to take all his cock, gagging onto it, sucking as eagerly as a little boy sucks a lollipop. His tongue curls around the head of Louis’s dick and his mouth goes up and down. Louis’s mind blows up on bliss, his hands gripping the sheets, biting his lower lip so hard that it might hurt him.

In a desperate move to get more pleasure, Louis shoves up, Harry chokes with his dick and makes a drowned sound that sends waves of pleasure that makes it impossible to think for Louis. He loses his mind, moaning Harry’s name as he comes inside Harry’s mouth without a warning. 

Harry swallows Louis’ come keenly, as if he was tasting the sweetest thing in the world. He finally leans back, looking at Louis with a puppy face, hopeful, waiting for his approval. Louis takes a deep breath; he can feel his rushed heart beating inside his chest, his body covered on sweat and his legs numb.

“Hi,” Harry says timidly and Louis smiles at him, patting the empty side of the bed.

Harry slides by the bed, snuggling against Louis like a proper kitten. The older boy notices Harry’s pretty lips are still dirty with his come, so he wipes it carefully with his middle finger. “That’s mine, good Princess,” Louis teases him and leans into give him a soft kiss on his lips.

“Nasty,” Harry growls, pouting.

“You’re the nasty one here, Harry. But I love you,” he says and Harry snuggles closer to him, asking to be hugged. Louis wraps him with his arms and Harry purrs contently.

 “Lou have— have you ever… Hum… fingered yourself?” Harry asks awkwardly. Louis opens his eyes, shocked by the question.

It’s damn hard for Louis to say the truth. The answer of course is _yes_ , he had. He had in the privacy of his room, at night, muffling the sounds he provoked himself. But fingering is gay stuff; Stan, one of his friends, said it once and Louis feels ashamed about doing it, but he also knows how good it feels to do it so he craves it.

Louis swallows hard, the guilty growing inside his chest. He shouldn’t be touching himself like that, no, _he shouldn’t_. He promises to never do it again, but before he can fall pray of his panic, Harry kisses his chin softly.

“That’s okay, Lou.”

Well, damn for the sweetness that is Harry.

“Yes, princess, I have done it,” Louis confesses, humiliated. “Why?”

“I… I don’t know,” Harry mutters and hides his face on the crook of Louis’s neck. “I’d love to do that to you. Someday.”

“Harry Styles!” Louis exclaims, not believing that his best friend could be behaving like a grown up man. “You’re a kid; you can’t say those things.”

“Lou, I just sucked your dick,” Harry mutters, rolling his eyes. Louis kick his legs, frowning. “Sorry. Sorry, sorry!” Harry apologizes playfully and kisses Louis on the mouth again and again until Louis can’t breathe.

“I always wanted to do it to you,” Harry confesses when they fall silent again.

Louis isn’t going to say he’d love to have Harry’s fingers inside him, he can barely say he had fingered himself. Either way, he really wants to have everything Harry’s inside him. Including his cock. It doesn’t matter if that’s not manly at all.

“Why are you so good with me, Harry?” Louis wonders.

“Because I’m your Princess, captain.”

 

****

♥

 

**_Sometimes, when the captain can't find his inner bravery, he needs a princess by his side._ **

 

 Even when the movie is still playing on TV, Harry’s eyes are locked on the boy that has fallen asleep next to him. Louis head is resting on his shoulder, fast asleep. His mouth slightly, his expression transmit a warmth tranquility, he’s is the epitome of peacefulness.

The sneaky thief has stolen one of Harry’s sweaters, but not that Harry minded. He actually loves when Louis wears his clothes.

The house is quiet, the light off. Anne and Gemma are supposed to be sleeping in their rooms, and Louis and Harry are supposed to be watching a movie… Except Louis had fallen asleep and Harry finds Louis more interesting that the movie.

Harry shift closer to the sleeping boy, who growl on his sleep as he curls to Harry’s side and his face falls lazily on his shoulder. Harry smiles fondly at him, loving the way their bodies always react to each other’s touches, even when they’re asleep.

His daydreams are cut out when Gemma walks into the room.

“Hey, Gem,” he whispers, watching her walk int. “Please, be quiet, Lou is sleeping.”

“We have to talk, Harry,” Gemma says serious as she sits down in front of his brother.

Harry can feel the tension on his sister’s voice so he just sits up on the couch, carefully pulling Louis away.

“What is it, Gem?”

Gemma sighs on annoyance and show Harry one of her night dresses. Harry doesn’t get the point she’s trying to reach, so he shrugs.

“I don’t— understand?”

“Harry, I hate this dress,” Gemma says, speaking loud and clear, apparently forgetting that Louis is right there with them. “I hate it so I never wear it but, oh, surprise! It’s dirty.”

 _Ok_ , now Harry understands what his sister is implying. _Gemma knows_. God, maybe she knows and Harry isn’t ready to tell her, he doesn’t want to talk about this right now. Harry sinks into the couch in a desperate attempt to disappear.

“Harry, I want a fucking explanation!” she demands angrily, and her yells wake Louis up.

Sleepy Louis rubs his eyes with his hand before he looks at Harry and then at Gemma. If Harry wasn’t panicking right now, he would have appreciated how cuddly and soft Louis looks when he just woken up.

“What’s wrong, guys?” he asks with a husky voice.

“Wrong— you know what's wrong? This stupid idiot is stealing my dresses and giving them to his random hook ups,” Gemma rants furiously, tossing the dress to the floor. 

“What?” Harry asks, shocked. This wasn’t expected, he never thought Gemma could think so low of him. “Gemma, no!”

No, Gemma is wrong, he didn’t steal her dresses, and he doesn’t even hook up with girls. Well, _yes_ , technically he stole his sister’s dressed, but no one wore them. But Gemma hasn’t a clue of how much Harry likes wearing pretty dresses once in a while.

Yet Louis, _Louis knows_. He’s staring at Harry with squinted eyes, the fondness obvious on his expression. He knows best, he knows Harry from head to toes.

“These are my dresses, Styles,” Gemma says, standing up and finishing the conversation. “Don’t touch them again or I’ll kick you out of this house!”

She walks away with a speedy step, not even apologizing to Louis. She left his brother shaken and without words to say, despite of his needs to explain. The truth is right there, but Harry hasn’t the guts to tell her.

“Hey,” Louis whispers in his ear, intertwining their hands. Harry’s hand is so big now and Louis’ so tiny. The younger boy grew so taller lately, he’s now bigger than Louis and sometimes the older boy takes advantage of it to make him carry up to bed or just to use him as a blanket.

Louis puts a little kiss on the bottom of Harry’s hear, whispering, “I see you’re still there, Princess Harry.”

If Harry’s awkwardness was huge, well, Louis’ words flare up inside his body and makes him want both kiss him and hide under his bed.

“No, Lou,” he lies quite badly, avoiding his gaze.

“Hey, sweetheart, don’t be upset,” Louis mutters, smiling. He leans into kiss the edge of his mouth, provoking a tiny moan from Harry’s mouth. “I know about someone who has been looking for that damn princess… Have you ever heard of captain Tomlinson?”

Harry’s first instinct is to smile, but since he isn’t sure yet if Louis is mocking him or if he’s being serious, his face drops dead serious. Louis notices it, so he cups his hands on Harry’s face.

“Hey, I’m captain Tomlinson.”

“Hi,” Harry replies with a voice barely audible, as his dimples start appearing in his face and his cheeks turns a little reddish. “I saved your life once,” he reminds him.

“I know,” Louis nods. Harry is suddenly aware that he’s getting closer and closer to Louis’ face. “I remember.”

“I kissed you once,” Harry adds even when it might be risky, and Louis shudders at the memories. He swallows, his Adam’s apple moving on his throat. They’re both leaning into, still trying to figure out what the other is feeling.

“I remember, too.”

“You invited me to your ship, Captain,” Harry whispers and he can’t believe what he’s doing. He’s _flirting_ with Louis; and Louis isn’t running away, he isn’t rejecting him. He’s just there, numb and confused, and Harry can swear his eyes drop to stare at his lips. The distance between them, as small as it is, feels like an abyss.

“I did,” Louis says huskily. “Can I invite you to stay over again, Princess Harry?” 

“Can I kiss you again?” Their voices have gone lower and lower, as if they were trying to cut off from the world, building their own celestial planet. Louis shivers when Harry talks, chills running down his spine. It’s amazing what Harry makes him feel. Harry reaches a hand to caress Louis’ cheek bones, as he whispers, “Captain Tomlinson, you’re so brave fighting against pirates. What’s a princess for you?”

“Kiss me, Princess, or I’ll cut your hand and throw it to the sharks,” Louis replies, trying to sound rude and acting like a proper pirate, but his legs are shaking and his stomach twisting with the nerves he’s trying to hide.

“Mean,” Harry teases, lips brushing against Louis’. The older boy closes his eyes, breathing against Harry’s mouth, “You’re so mean, captain.”

Right after, he closes the distance between them and captures Louis’ lips on his. Louis sighs onto the kiss and wraps an arm around Harry’s neck, pulling him close. Harry desperate tries to taste Louis, who opens his mouth, taking him eagerly, gasping on the kiss that’s needy and a little messy, but it makes their heart beat faster so it’s perfect for them.

“Captain Tomlinson,” Harry says when he breaks the kiss just a little, but not pulling away, resting his forehead against Louis’. “Captain, Princess Harry is deeply in love with you. He has been in love with you since the day I saved your life.”

Louis thinks about his mom. He thinks about the dresses, the tender caresses, the innocent games, and the years he spent trying to make Harry happy just because Harry’s happiness is his happiness. He thinks about his first blowjob, he thinks about the boy he has in front of him, and he knows _he loves him more than anything in this world._

It’s easy and it hits Louis more than it should because maybe he has always known, but he’s realizing right now, and it scares him how much he loves and how hard he loves. They grew up together. The words come out of his mouth so easily, because in that very moment he realizes he has known this since the day he decided to let Harry in.

“Captain Tomlinson— Oh God, Harry, Captain Tomlinson loves you so, so much. He loves you,” Louis stops to kiss him briefly. “He loves you with all his heart.”

****

 

 

♥

 

**_A good captain goes down with his ship._ **

 

 

 

“Styles?”

When he hears the female calling his name, Harry’s heart skips a beat. He’s sitting in the tattoo parlor where works one of his favorites tattoo artist form all the world.

 Zayn Malik is pretty famous in the business, he’s especially good with his big, detailed tattoos like the ones Harry loves to scribble all over his body.

Harry always went to Zayn’s parlor and he never really cared if Zayn himself wasn’t the one inking him. Its different this time, he wants to get it's much more meaningful, big and complicate to make so he kept calling and calling until Zayn accepted to work on him.

The blonde girl who calls Harry’s name is waiting for him at door.

“It’s me,” Harry indicates, standing up and walking towards her.

“How are you doing, boy?” she asks, polite.

“Fine. I’m excited and— a bit nervous?” Harry confesses, anxious.

“Nervous? You have like twenty tattoos already, why the nerves, kiddo?”

“Because this work is really important for me,” he explains, clutching the piece of paper where the drawing he wants tattooed is.

Zayn is already preparing his tools when Harry walks into the room. He raises up his eyes at him, curious.

“Hey. Harry, right?” Zayn asks, offering a hand for Harry to shake.

“Yes, indeed,” Harry nods, shaking his hand. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“You’re a fan, aren’t you?” Zayn winks at him, moving a chair where he indicates Harry to sit.

“Hem, yes,” Harry confesses, blushing. It’s kind of embarrassing to accept his weird fanaticism for the tattoo artist. “I mean, your work is brilliant. You capture every detail, every little line.”

“Thanks, Harry, I appreciate your word,” he says as he takes a seat next to him, spreading all the tools on a table.

“Thanks unneeded,” Harry says and then he gives the sketch for his tattoo to Zayn. “I want this right here” he says, pointing his upper arm.

Zayn examines the drawing, glancing Harry’s arm, until he nods with the head and turns to the secretary, asking her to pass the drawing into a new paper.

“A ship, eh?” Zayn asks curiously when the secretary walks away. “Is it random?” the boy wonders, interested in the story Harry is about to tell. 

“No. It’s a— a big deal, actually. It’s one of my most meaningful tattoos. It reminds me of someone.”

Zayn smiles with complicity. “A girl?”

“No, not a girl,” Harry denies. His voice softens when he talks about Louis and it’s embarrassing. How much in love someone can be? “My boyfriend, Louis. He’s… My world, basically.”

“That’s cute, man,” the artists says as the secretary returns with the sketched ready. “Be careful, I know lots of guys who regret having they girlfriends or boyfriends tattooed on their bodies.”

“I know. Louis is different,” Harry says while Zayn finished cleaning his skin with a wet towel. “I know it sound cliché, I guess pretty much everyone says this. But Louis is my best friend. He helped me in so many ways, you have no idea.”

Zayn has started to work on his arms. Harry is so caught up on his thought of Louis that he almost forgot tattoos are painful to get, sometimes. “You’re a lucky guy, Harry. It’s hard to find such a good person. Louis, this guy, is lucky to have you. It’s obvious how much you love him.”

“Thank you,” he thanks honestly. He loves when people notice, he knows when people knows it’s real.

“Just speaking the truth. Ready, mate?”

“Ready,” Harry nods and Zayn starts his work. When the needle touches Harry’s skin a shiver runs down his spine, but he’s used to feel the pain of getting a tattoo so he just relaxes and lets the man do his work.

“Just being curios, why a ship? You can tell me to shut the fuck up if you don’t want to answer me.”

Harry laughs at the comment. “We used to play pirates and princesses when we were younger,” Harry explains, recoiling those times when they were younger and innocent. “He was the captain.”

“And you were his enemy?” Zayn wonders, glancing at Harry.

“Hum— no exactly,” Harry answer shyly. “I was his princess.”

Zayn doesn’t show any sign of surprise. He just smiles and mutters ‘ _how sweet’_ and keeps doing his work, giving Harry enough confidence to keep talking.

After an hour of working, Zayn is done. Harry can’t stop staring at his new tattoo, so amazingly done, every line harmonizing in the complete composition. Zayn covers it carefully with a plastic layer. “I guess you know the routine. No sun for a while, please wash it frequently, it can bleed so—”

“Yes, I know, thanks mate,” Harry reassures, interrupting Zayn, unable to contain his emotion. “It’s so damn awesome, you’re the best.”

“Nah, it’s just a tattoo,” Zayn says but he sounds really proud of himself. “Now I want to know Louis’ opinion.”

“He doesn’t know about it yet,” Harry speaks hopeful. “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Even better! I’d kill to see the lad’s face.” 

“I really hope he likes it,” Harry hopes, knowing already that Louis will be thrilled by the tattoo. “Thanks again, Zayn, you’re absolutely the best.”

“Thanks to you, Harry. Stop complimenting my ass, you’ll turn me into the biggest narcissist.”

They both walk out of the room, heading off the counter to pay the work when Harry hears a high-pitched and excited voice coming from the other room.

“Shit, mate! This is awesome!”

Harry doesn’t have to hear it twice to know the voice belongs to Louis. _His Louis_. He quickly runs towards the other room and opens the curtains, reveling a handsome Louis sitting on a chair with a guy with blue hair sitting beside him. Both of them raise his head to Harry as soon as he bumps into the room.

“Hey, kiddo, please—”

“Harry!” Louis exclaims and stands up, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

Harry is about to show Louis the tattoo he just got, but suddenly stops himself. He wants it to be a surprise, a nice and sweet surprise, not a thing to confess in a tattoo parlor. Zayn and the secretary appear in the room, yet before they can say anything and when Harry is about to make a stupid excuse, he sees Louis’ new tattoo: _a compass_.

A fucking compass.

“Lou?” he asks, pointing Louis’s arm. “It’s that…?”

The older boy’s face turns red, he quickly tries to hide his arms behind his back, but Harry is quicker so he takes his wrist with his hands and extends his arm, admiring the compass Louis has inked on it.

“Louis, this is—” He stops talking and shows to his best friend his new ship. Louis’s mouth drops open, pure amusement written all over his face.

“Harry? That ship—?”

“I assume this is Princess Harry?” the guy who was tattooing Louis asks.

Harry burst into laughter when he hears the question, embarrassed but pleased to know Louis talked about him. “Did you tell him?”

“Hum, yes.”

Harry isn’t really willing to behave and control his emotions, so he just runs towards Louis and wraps his arms around the boy, pulling him into a tight embrace. Harry buries his face on Louis’s shoulder and mutters, “Why the compass, Lou?”

“What?” Louis asks, pulling Harry back to look into his eyes. “Are you really asking? It’s for you, dumb ass!” Louis answers and pecks Harry on the nose sweetely.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted it to be a surprise. Same goes for you, though.”

“Same here,” Harry confesses and hugs Louis tightly, his happiness blurring the lines between what’s the proper way to behave in public. “God, Lou, we’re so dumb. I— I just love you. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, Princess, but I have to remind you that we’re in a tattoo parlor.”

“Don’t worry for us, we are enjoying the romantic scene!” Zayn teases and everybody burst into laughter.

“This means I can ask you to marry me now?” Harry asks.

Louis freezes at the question, looking up at him. “What?” he stutters, completely shocked. “Harry, what the hell? Are you… are you asking me to marry you?”

“I am, Louis.”

Harry doesn’t need to hear the ‘yes’, Louis’s kisses already answered for him.

****

 

 

♥

 

**_Above everything, a good captain knows he has to be the compass to his ship. The rope to his anchor. The prince for his princess._ **

 

 

 

“Harry?” Louis’s shy voice is heard all over the wide empty room.

“Here, Lou. ‘M here, getting ready.”

Harry’s standing in front of the mirror in the bride room, fixing the fedora he decided to wear, matching his navy-blue tuxedo, because he’s Harry and he’s so dork and _Louis loves him so much._

“I’m not supposed to see the bride before the wedding, you fool,” Louis says as he walks inside, eyes closed.

“Who says I’m the bride?” Harry asks, reaching for Louis’s hand, linking their fingers to feel the reassurance of having him. Louis’s face softens at the touch and smiles, still with his eyes closed.

“You’re the Princess, Harry, that’s means you’re the bride.” 

“Oh, right,” Harry nods and is glad Louis isn’t seeing him, because the smile he has on his face is too loving not to be embarrassing. “Hi there, Captain. Have you ever imagined that you were going to marry me?” he asks in a low voice, pecking Louis on the lips.

“Not really,” Louis confesses, shaking his head. He pout, asking for more kisses, but Harry just giggles and presses a kiss to his forehead. “Hey, I want kisses!”

“You have to wait,” Harry orders and drops Louis’ hand, continue with his task. He wants to be perfect for Louis, for his soon-to-be husband. “Don’t open your eyes, hum? Don’t be sneaky.”

“I’m not opening them!” Louis growls and to make his fiance happy, he covers them with his hand. “Are you happy now?”

Harry chuckles, rolling his eyes. “That’s not necessary. I trust you.”

Nor Harry nor Louis find words to speak, overwhelmed by the luck they got to have. It’s all too precious and too dreamy to be true. It’s too wonderful. It looks almost as a fairy tale.

“Your mom was asking for you,” Louis mutters finally, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. “She’s excited, you know? Anne has been so good with us.”

“I know, she loves you.”

“Mum loves you too,” Louis adds, knowing that Jay loves Harry even if it’s harder for her to say it. “Even when it was hard for her to accept that I liked boys.”

“You don’t like boys— you like Harrys,” Harry says grumpily, pursing his lips. Louis chuckles at the comment, he loves when Harry is childishly possessive and jealous, knowing that Louis’ heart belongs to him and only him.

“I like Harry Styles, to be precisely. He’s the best.”

“Shhhhhh, you’re making me emotional,” Harry asks, his voice choked with the happy tears he’s trying to hold back. “I don’t want to cry before my wows.”

“You’re going to cry as soon as you leave this room, idiot,” Louis teases him and he attempts to open his eyes, but Harry covers them with his huge hand.

“No, no! You can’t see the bride!” Harry protests and Louis sighs on resignation.

“Fine,” Louis nods and looks for Harry’s hand. “Can I get a kiss, at least?”

“Only one.”

Louis’ body still reacts so fiercely when Harry kisses him, it’s like the first time. Every kiss is like a first kiss, and Louis wonders if all couple feels that or if it’s just a _HarryandLouis_ thing. When they link their hands, the compass gets his ship and the rope gets his anchor. And the captain is ready to claim his princess.

“Let’s go get married, babe.” Harry has never been so happy to accept something in his entire life.

“My pleasure, captain.”

“You’re never going to shut up with the nickname, aren’t you?”

“Never,” Harry answers and Louis can tell he’s being serious. “I’ll tell the story of the sneaky captain and his princess to our children.” 

It feels so good, knowing that Harry is planning his _entire_ life with Louis. They’re not only planning a honeymoon, they’re planning a house, kids, grand kids and a lifetime together. Louis wouldn’t want it any other way.

“I love you, Princess. Do you know it?”

"Yes.” Harry gives him the last kiss as fiances. "Yes, I know, but it's always a pleasure to hear it again."

****


End file.
